Glave's Personal Tournament
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: Glave is the Administrator of Henir's Time and Space. However, he is quite bored with his life and wants to kill the boredom. After seeing a sparing match between Elsword and Chung, he believes that with some super human battles he will kill boredom. Now Glave abducts the strongest warriors in Elrios and forces them to participate in his battle tournament for his entertainment.
1. Killing the boredom

**Hello Everyone I'm still busy with school so I cannot up date on my other story yet but I will make a new one. I know this is a short chapter because I was low on time but there is more in store for this story in the future. If you actually read it thank you for your time and consideration in reading it. Once again sorry if I offended anyone and enjoy.**

**Elsword Infinity Sword (Age 17)**

**Aisha Dimension Witch (Age 19)**

**Rena Grand Archeror (Age Unknown)**

**Raven Veteran Commander (Age 28)**

**Eve Code Empress (Age Unknown)**

**Chung Deadly Chaser (Age 17)**

**Ara Sakra Devanam (Age 21)**

* * *

"What a bore…." Said the administrator of Henir's Time and Space, Glave.

"Life is so boring…Humanity is so boring…and what they do is so stupid and boring." Glave was sitting on his chair looking at his monitor.

"I always see the same thing humans killing themselves in wars…however a fight between so super humans might not be so boring." Glave sighed then looked at his huge holographic monitor.

"Let's see today's weaklings…mmm…no one well I guess they finally got tired of coming here. Perhaps someone died and they finally realized their weakness." Glave had a blank stare for a moment.

"Perhaps I should take a peek at what the humans are up to." The camera changed location from Henir's Time and Space to Velder.

Glave's eye widened with interest. The monitor showed two people fighting with each other or sparring. One had red hair and black sleeveless armor. The other had blond hair and white armor except some black armor covering his chest and a blue ribbon.

"This seems interesting."

* * *

"Sword fall!" yelled Elsword as many bright red swords fell from above his head.

"Wow." Said Chung he used the mana break skill to avoid damage.

Elsword dashed forward then rolling in front of Chung when he stood up. Chung became stunned, Elsword used this opportunity to kick him from behind.

"Sword Blastin!" Glowing huge swords appeared behind Elsword as he dashed forward stabbing Chung with his own and the additional blades.

"Gah!" Chung fell down.

He stood up hen shot Elsword on his leg slowing him down.

"Gah!" yelled Elsword examining his leg.

Chung put down his destroyer then targeted Elsword. "Artillery Strike!"

A bombardment of missiles hit Elsword.

"Ok that is enough." Said a girl with black hair carrying a huge spear.

Elsword stood up from the ground and walked over to Chung. "Great match Chung!"

"Boy Elsword you are really strong I bet no one can beat you!" Elsword looked away and scratched his head.

"Really awww you're making me blush!" Elsword closed his eyes then really blushed.

"You were not too bad either Chung." Chung gave a surprised face at the black haired girl.

"Uh..uh…Thanks Ara." Are gave Chung a warm smile as her reply.

'_Mmm? Pika boy is drooling all over the Heavenly queen. I got an idea.' _Thought Elsword as he snickered to himself.

"Well I better….woops!" Elsword pretended to trip pushing Ara straight to Chung. Ara accidently fell on top of Chung making his face turn red.

Chung turned away from Ara's face and though _'Gah! I have never been this close to a girl. Especially not one as beautiful as Ara before!'_

"Hahahahahhahah!" Elsword fell over dying in laughter.

"Elsword!" yelled Chung in anger.

* * *

"Well I must say this was pretty interesting." Glave gave it a deep thought.

"Well aside the Rome and Juliet scene this was very interesting play but….Why not." Glave smirked under his mask.

"Now to just find another competitor." The monitor Changed to another location in Velder.

* * *

"Edan it is time we finished this once and for all." Said the demon arm bearing Lord of Pain Valak looking at his greatest rival the Blood Colonel Edan.

"Valak do I have to I mean…can't we just call this a draw or something." Said Edan closing his eyes in and faking a tired expression.

"You little damn wu-" Before Valak could finish his sentence a lightning bolt hit Edan causing to disappear.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Valak to thin air.

* * *

"Now for him" The monitor changed back to Elsword and his friends.

* * *

"Elsword you little." Chung growled at Elsword.

"What, what did I d-" Before Elsword could finish his sentence a bolt of lightning caused him disappear as well.

"El…Elsword?" asked Chung. Ara and him both looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

Elsword and Edan both appeared in a completely dark location. There was nothing it was all just a dark void.

* * *

"Edan?.. .Where are we?"

"I'm just as confused as you are kid."

Suddenly Glave appeared in between both of them.

"Welcome Gentlemen."

What was going to happen next?

* * *

**If anyone actually read this short chapter thankyou for you're time and consideration in reading it. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to leave a review. If you would like to correct my grammar once again feel free to leave a review. **

**One more thing the fighting begins next chapter.**


	2. The tournament begins

**Well guys I actually had time to write this chapter during school. I started it at school and finished it at home. Thank you for your time and consideration in reading this chapter. I'm sorry if offended anyone. I will try to make a poll about the girls participating in Glaive's tournament. However, currently only males will participate.**

* * *

"Who is there?" asked Edan to a dark figure.

Elsword and Edan were both in a dark location. It was completely dark nothing was there but what appeared to be an endless void.

"Yeah who is there?!" Elsword drew his blades ready for any danger awaiting them.

"Relax gentlemen it is just me." Glave appeared in between both of them.

"Glaive!" they both yelled in surprise.

"Glaive what is this where are what's going on?!" Elsword asked desperately awaiting an answer.

"This is the beginning of my tournament" Edan and Elsword stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously that's the reason you abducted us." Said Edan shaking his head.

"Yes"

"Yup, of course you would do something to kill boredom." Edan scratched the back of his head.

"Yes now why don't I let you two begin the dispute."

"Oh and what if we refuse?" Elsword smirked at Glaive.

"Sorry but I don't take no for an answer now to your stage boys."

Elsword and Edan were both teleported to a new location.

* * *

"Durahan Colesium?" Elsword looked all around the room only to see Edan on the other side.

"What the hell Glaive you bastard!" yelled Edan. Glaive was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the Arena with Glaive on it.

"Alright gentlemen here are the rules I will not read them for you." Glaive was replaced by 3 rules of the tournament. Elsword and Edan then read those rules.

**Rules of tournament: **

**Entry is unannounced and competitors are either chosen at random or by interest.**

**Fight is mandatory and kills are permitted (50% HP and MP remaining penalties apply for following fight)**

**Fights are not restricted to 1 vs. 1 as many as possible can gang up on 1 opponent**

**You win once your opponent's HP bar has diminished (If time runs out fighter with lowest health loses.)**

**DO NOT BORE GLAIVE! (You may regret it)**

"Well that seems nice" said Elsword rolling his eyes.

"I guess neither of us have a choice huh." Said Edan.

"Alright I guess…um…so we fig-"Before Elsword could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Glaive's voice which came from above but he was nowhere to be found.

"**WOULD YOU FOOLS START FIGHTING ALREADY!"**

"**And if you still refuse I shall turn you into servants of special guess commentator WILLIAM THE PRANKSTER!" **William the Prankster just appeared in the middle of the Coliseum out of nowhere.

"Fools it is I William! HAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" William disappeared

"FINE!" They both yelled at the walls of the room.

* * *

"ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL SURVIVE WHICH ONE THESE WARRIORS SHALL APPEAR VICTORIOUS!" yelled a deep voice from nowhere.

"I thought the rules stated entry is un announced." Said Elsword

"WE ARE NOT ANNOUNCING YOU, YOU IMBISLE WE ARE JUST ANNOUNCING THE FIGHT!"

"I see…" Elsword rolled his eyes.

"FIGHT!"

Elsword and Edan both gave each other serious glares. It seemed they were both in kill mode.

Elsword drew his swords as Edan drew his. They both charged at each other. Edan attempted to win the clash by using his shadow piercing ability but failed due to Elsword pushing him back with his Sword Blasting attack.

"Sword Blasting!" Edan was not intimidated and showed no signs of pain even though he did take damage and lose some HP which was shown on his HP bar.

Edan used his Cut Tendon skill on Elsword and then followed with a few more strikes with his blade.

"Gah!" Elsword was now bleeding and also lost some what of his HP but was not about to lose the fight.

Elsword countered Edan's next strike pushing him to the air but once he came back down Elsword landed a Phantom Sword hit on him.

"Phantom Sword!" Elsword swung his blade up covered with a powerful aura landing high damage on Edan.

"Gah!" Not attempting to be combed or looped Edan used mana break in order to escape Elsword's further attacks and then moved back.

"That annoying skill huh." Elsword smirked at Edan as he chased after him.

"Well then I use the pussy strategy." Edan smirked at Elsword as he ran away from him.

"Why you little!" Elsword's Phantom Sword was not going to last much longer.

When the aura finally faded away Edan spoke "Now shall we fight seriously?" he said as he docked his head.

Elsword nodded then used his aura of vitality to dash at Edan. On his side, Edan used shadow step to dash at Elsword.

Their blades clashed together. As Elsword swiped with each one of his blades Edan met his speed and blocked them all.

"It's a good thing you have that aura kid cause if you didn't then you would be a in a world of pain." Edan jumped back after blocking Elsword's last attack.

"I don't need this aura to kick your ass!" Elsword once again dashed at Edan but this time using his Sword Blast attack using up the last of his aura.

"Sword Blasti-" Before Elsword could finish performing his attack Edan countered him by using his Wolf Fang attack.

"Wolf Fang!" Elsword was now thrown into the air and then caught before he fell to the ground. Edan began slashing Elsword wounding him to the point where he had at least 60% HP left.

"Gah!" yelled Elsword in pain.

Edan attempted to finish off Elsword with his Berserker Blade attack.

"Berserker Blade!" Edan thought he had won however, Elsword was saved by the use of his aura of destruction.

"Ah!" Edan was pushed back but prevented from falling to the ground by Elsword's Harsh Chaser skill.

"My turn!" yelled Elsword in excitement. Elsword began slashing Edan over and over again then finally launching him up in the air. To damage even more Elsword got serious and used his Rage Cutter skill.

"Rage Cutter!" A spell circle appeared on the floor when Elsword stabbed his Cornwell onto it. This created a spell where mini-Cornwells erupted from the circle damaging Edan as they rose.

"Aaaaaaah!" Edan was now truly in pain.

This diminished Edan's HP to 50%. In addition, Elsword caught Edan before he fell to the ground by using Mael Storm skill.

"Mael Storm!"

Now a frenzy of Cornwells erupted into a storm dealing continuous damage to Edan. Edan had lost 20% HP leaving him with 30%. He was not about to take any more of this so as soon as he fell to the ground he jumped back and used his Roar.

"Roar!" Elsword put up his hands to attempt to defend himself against the roar. His aura of destruction helped in only losing 15% HP leaving him with 45%. However, he had lost the remaining 50% MP he had.

"Crap!" yelled Elsword in anger.

"Well my Increased Mana Regeneration allows me regain MP faster than you." Edan smirked at Elsword.

"It's been fun kid honestly."

"You can take a real harsh beating you know that Edan."

"I can say the same thing about you, however can you survive my Shock Wave?" Edan pointed his sword at Elsword.

"I'm not sure 45% might not be enough but…I can dodge it." Elsword gave an exciting glare to Edan saying he was ready for anything that came his way.

"Fine then let's just see!" Edan jumped in the air and Elsword dashed towards him. They were both going to clash.

"Shock Wa-" Before Edan could finish using his skill he was frozen still. Elsword was also frozen. It's as if time itself stopped.

* * *

"Man where did he go?!" Chung panicked covering both his ears and running back and forth.

"Elsword where did you go?!"

"Chung calm down." Chung stopped only to see his friend Ara giving him a serious look.

"We must call the others and tell them what has happened." Chung stopped and looked back at her seriously.

"Your right why did I ev-" Before Chung could finish his sentence he was struck by a bolt of lightning causing him to disappear as well.

Once Ara saw that she had an incredibly blank look. Her mouth dropped and her eyes where completely white.

"Chu…chu…Chung? What just…happened?"

* * *

Chung appeared in the middle of the arena where Elsword and Edan's final clash appeared to be.

"What the heck?" Chung turned around.

"Where am I?" He looked around in surprise to see Elsword and Edan.

"Welcome Chung." Glaive appeared in front of Chung which had startled him a lot.

"Glaive what is this?!"

"Welcome to my tournament, now you must attack either Elsword or Edan."

"Why?"

"Well I started to get bored of this fight not having a winner yet so…I decided to throw in a third guy…you know to make it more exciting and pick a winner."

"Oh…"

"Now go on, go chose Chung come on you can do it, I know you can do it little guy." Chung rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a dog you know"

"Oh Chung Chung Chung Chung" Glaive shook his head.

"Just decide Chung just decide and here is some cheese as a reward." Chung's eyes turned dark as his face fell in horror. Did Glaive call him a mouse? Suddenly after Glaive vanished two arrows popped up pointing at Chung's brown lashes of hair.

"Gah! Fin whatever!" Chung looked back and forth at his decision of who win the fight.

As an obvious result he chose his friend and comrade Elsword. Chung shot some at Edan's still motionless body with his destroyer. This caused time on arena to begin moving again.

"Gah!" To make it even more annoying Glaive dropped some MP potions on Elsword recharging him completely.

"What the?" Elsword saw Edan on the ground and Chung next to him.

"I was going to roll away but ok…" He said showing a faint smile.

"Final Strike!" A dark energy orb appeared having a strong gravity pulling Edan towards it.

"Hey wait what?" Edan was caught on the orb then was blown away.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Edan was now KOed.

After Edan was finished Elsword and Chung gave their victory poses.

The monitor showed Elsword and Chung as winners. It read

**Winner**

**Score/Remaining Health**

** Elsword: 45% HP remaining **

** Chung: 100% HP remaining**

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Said Glaive grining.

"However, as much as it was fun killing the boredom it is not completely dead yet." The monitor screen showed Edan somewhere out cold in El Rios Bay.

"Mmmmmm. He is still alive al right he might still be a use of entertainment." The Monitor changed once again but this time showing several different images of people all around El Rios. The strong ones that is. Some of the people were Aisha, Rena, Eve, Ara, Lowe, Ponesio, Speka, Noah, Apple, Code Q-Proto_00 and Valak.

"Now which one of these monsters can kill my boredom? As of now the real tournament begins." Glaive was now very pleased.

* * *

"Ugh…mmm." Edan was lying on the ground out cold in El Rios Bay. However, he was beginning to regain consciousness.

"_You gave a good show…." _Said a voice in Edan's head. It appeared to be Glaive's voice.

"_And it was a bit too unfair of me to let them gang up on you."_

'_Eh?'_ Thought Edan.

"_I will give you another chance." _Edan stood up to see Valak teleported right in front of his eyes.

Valak had his eyes closed and was falling asleep.

"Kill Edan…I am…Lord of Pain…mmmm…uh…your jelous." Murmured Valak

"Him huh? Well there was no escaping a fight against him from the beginning. Alright Glaive let's have another deal shall we." Edan charged at Valak and pushed him awake. Edan's action woke the Lord of Pain up and in a bad mood as well!

"EDAN…WHAT THE HELL!"

"Valak…so you have also been forced to fight in this tournament too."

"Tou…Tournament…" Valak sweat dropped and calmed down.

"Ah damn it."

"Mhm."

"So we have to fight now that's great… actually that's very good now I get to kick your ass and then move on to kick other people's asses too."

"Looks like it…" Edan remembered his loss against Elsword.

"I lost once before but I won't lose again."

"Lost once before huh…this just gets better and better." Valak had a bloody smile full of excitement.

The real tournament was about to begin.

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions on grammar or the story, feel free to leave a review. I might not be able to update until the weekend due to school and playing Elsword with friends.**

**One more thing have, an awsome time people.**


	3. Lowe, Ponesio, and the 1st round

**Hello again everyone. I'm pretty busy but I just wanted to get this chapter over with and done. Once again I might not be able to update very soon but I will try. Sorry if I offended anyone with this story. Also if anyone would like me to let the girls compete in the tournament there is poll on my page.**

* * *

"This is by far something historical!" said Lowe to his Red Knight comrade Ponesio.

"I agree I have never seen this type of warrior in all my life!" said Ponesio looking at a picture of Elsword as a Sheath Knight.

"He was once a Sheath Knight now he is an Infinity Sword, I have never seen in all my life a Red Knight like him." Ponesio grabbed an a picture of Elsword as an Infinity Sword.

"Ponesio I have seen Lord Knights and Rune Slayers but never an Infinity Sword."

"Yes let us go get Elsword and analyze his fighting styles. Lowe this the birth of a new generation of Red Knights!"

"This is a glo-" Before Lowe could finish his sentence he and Ponesio were both teleported to a new location by a lightning bolt that struck them.

* * *

"What in the world?" asked Lowe.

"Where are we?" asked Ponesio.

They both stood up and looked around their location only to notice that they were in Elder.

"Elder?" Lowe looked at Ponesio who was a little intimidated.

"No one is moving here?" Ponesio looked over to see Echo who was perfectly still then saw Ariel who was also perfectly still."

Suddenly Glaive appeared right before their eyes.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Glaive!" They both said.

"Where are we?"

"Yeah and why is no one moving?" Ponesio was beginning to become a bit scared at the entire site.

"Oh those are just dolls don't worry about them, anyway well please be patient while I talk to Hoffman for permission to use Elder as an arena for my tournament." Glaive teleported over to Hoffman.

"Wait what tournament?" Lowe was completely confused.

* * *

"How long is he going to make us wait?" Lowe was now irritated.

They had both been waiting for over an hour and were now lying down on the ground.

"I don't know but I'm still freaked out by the motionless people." Ponesio widened his eyes while looking at Echo.

Suddenly Glaive reappeared in front of them once again.

"Man Hoffman, has a hell of a time with those brats, I might even feel sorry for him, oh well you boys are all set."

Lowe and Ponesio were both sent to one side of the Elder arena.

"FIGHT!" yelled a voice from out of nowhere.

They both had a user interface with life bars.

"Wait!" yelled Glaive.

"I have a better, both of you chase me! I will be in Wally's Underground Laboratory!"

Everyone was teleported to Wally's Underground Laboratory.

* * *

Lowe and Ponesio both saw Glaive standing a few yards away from them.

"Seriously that is the best he could do." Ponesio put his arms down.

Glaive however fell down. It was actually a manic ant of clay that had been destroyed.

"Ok now I'm seriously freaked out."

"Oh for peat sake." Lowe had made his way through the dungeon dodging all the monsters and obstacles in his way.

At the end of the dungeon instead of the boss it was Glaive.

"…Too easy?" said Glaive

Lowe rolled his eyes. "Look either give us a serious tournament or teleport us back where we were."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Edan and Valak both gave each other death glares.

"FIGHT!" yelled a voice from out nowhere.

The classical rivalry match began as well as the true first round of the tournament.

Edan charged at Valak then used shadow step in order to strike him from behind throwing him into the air.

However, Valak quickly countered Edan with Valkyrie's Javelin.

"Valkyrie's Javelin!" A number of black javelins struck Edan stunning him harshly.

Valak caught Edan on the air by simply swiping him once. He then struck Edan a few more times with his blade and finished his combo with Ground Break.

"Ground Break!" He smashed his claw into the ground creating a quake the launched Edan back into the air.

Before Valak could strike him once more, Edan used Berserker Blade to counter Valak.

"Berserker Blade!" Valak was launched away but before he could fall Edan struck him with a Wolf Fang attack.

"Wolf Fang!" After Valak fell to the ground he opened his eyes and stood.

"Now I'm mad!" Valak began to release a small red aura. Valak had started glow red. He had used awakening.

Valak struck Edan before he had any chace to react. Three swings from his blade were enough to throw him into the air once again.

"Ground Break!" Valak caught Edan then continued his combo on him.

"Valkyrie's Javelin!" Edan was now in a loop and Valak was not about to let him escape it.

"Charged Bolt!" A black ball surrounded Valak releasing needles piercing Edan. However, Edan used mana break to escape the loop.

"Getting Serious eh." Said Edan standing up.

Even though this fight didn't have life bars Edan seemed to look like he hadn't even lost 1% of his hp.

"That's it! I won't hold back this time!" Valak jumped onto a nearby platform up in the air.

"Nuclear!" Valak summoned a nuclear missile to be shot down on Edan. It created a giant mushroom cloud that obliterating everything around him.

"Shit!" yelled Edan

* * *

"It struck him full force. No one could have survived that attack." Valak's awakening had finally faded away.

Valak seemed to sense something.

"What? Is he still alive?" Valak jumped down into the crater created by his attack.

"Hmm. It seems you are. Come out and face me you cowardly Blade Master!" Just as Valak said Edan obeyed appearing before him.

Edan seemed 100% healthy.

"Hahahaha. Not even a scratch from that attack. Impressive, I guess I underestimated you."

"Your attack was so pathetically slow even a snail could have dodged it. I had more than enough time to evade it."

"How about we quit our little chat and finish this once and for all."

"Sounds good to me." Edan used awakening and so did Valak.

It was now a power battle. Both their swords clashed. Up, down, left right, they were even, but Edan finally won the dispute using his shadow piercing to stun Valak.

Valak then responded back using his Weapon Break skill countering Edan. Edan used shadow step to move back.

After quickly healing Edan used Shadow Piercing and so did Valak. Now it became a speed battle. Both warriors were disappearing and reappearing in different locations.

Edan being the faster one won the battle of speed. He then used Cut Tendon to slow down Valak.

Edan began to strike Valak with a various amount of sword combinations. He was too fast for to let Valak have countering chace.

Edan used Shadow Piercing over and over again on Valak.

"Wolf Fang!" Edan threw Valak up in the air.

"Berserker Blade!" Edan struck Valak to end his combination.

Valak attempted to strike Edan using his Shadow Piercing but was quickly prevented with a Cut Tendon.

"Berserker Blade!" That final strike ended Edan's loop.

"Charged Bolt!" Valak forced Edan to flinch back ward.

Edan jumped up in the air to a nearby platform just like Valak had done.

"Well since you used an incredible explosive attack on me, it can't hurt to try one myself on you now can it." Edan jumped to the air and then used his Shock Wave attack!

"Shock Wave!" Valak stood up from the ground.

"Good bye Lord of Pain Valak." Edan smirked at Valak.

"Wild Charge!" Valak released full force pushing back Edan's Shock Wave. Valak hit Edan with his Wild Charge and the Shock Wave combined together!

"Impressive Valak!" Edan was completely stunned as he appeared right next to Valak.

Edan seemed to not even have a scratch on him.

"The hell!"

"What!"

"How do you keep surviving my attacks?! This is getting annoying!"

"What are you tal-" Before Edan finished his sentence it seemed he spontaneously combusted.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Valak was now teleported by a new location.

* * *

Glaive turned over to what appeared to be the reader's screen.

"Alright if anyone who is um…there?" Glaive sighed.

"Well anyway if anyone is wondering, Edan kept using his Emergency Escape passive to evade all of Valak's huge attacks then quickly himself with Ariel's 100% percent potions. So yes this began to bore me so I reversed all of the potion effects he drank." Glaive turned over to his monitor.

"Well Valak advanced to the next round, but who should I get next?"

The monitor screen changed from Valak to Raven.

* * *

"Alright girls the food is ready!" Raven showed a mouth full of pride. However, the girls showed a disgusted one instead.

"Um Raven…how about you let..um Rena cook?" suggested Aisha.

"No I must cook for, it is my turn after all."

"No we insist you have been trying too hard Raven…" said Rena.

"Hey guys isn't that Ara?" asked Eve.

"Everyone Chung *pant* *pant* Elsword *pant* *pant*" Ara came running tired and horrified from what had just happed.

"Geez woman drink some water." Before Raven could grab a bottle of water on the table which was on their lawn in front of Velder castle a bolt of lightning shot him. However, it missed!

Raven heard the lighting so he Shadow Stepped away. He did the same over and over again as the lightning kept missing.

"What in the world?"

Everyone was confused about what was happening.

* * *

"Very well then let's try something else." Said Glaive.

* * *

Just then the demon Ran fell from the sky. "AAaggh!"

"Aren?" Question Ara.

"What the hell get off my Jerky!" Yelled Raven.

"Something is definitely wrong." Eve nodded in agreement at Rena's comment.

Aisha was thinking of what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Ran picked up the bowl with Rave's Jerky.

Ran was struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Hey my Jerky!" Raven cried in horror.

"Give me back my Jerky you demon scum!"

Just then Glaive's voice began speaking from nowhere. "If you want it so badly then go get it." A portal appeared in front of Raven as he ran right into it.

All the girls had blank looks.

* * *

"Next match is Raven vs. Ran hahahahhahah." Glaive began thinking for a moment.

"It is time I take a big step in transforming this tournament to a professional one."

* * *

**Thank you for your time and consideration in reading my third chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review about grammar or opinions of this story.**


	4. Tournament to the next level!

**Hey guys I actually had the chance to work on this throughout the week, so I guess I get to update it one day early. I used Ran as Raven's opponent because there were not enough human like figures that could be actual great opponents to the main characters. I'm still currently using male's until people vote in my pole. Thank you for your time and consideration in reading this next chapter. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

* * *

"Let's see now, I believe it is time to kick this tournament up a notch." Glaive's monitor changed from the girls of the El gang to all around El Rios.

"Now everyone shall be able to witness the greatest tournament of all times."

* * *

Strange holographic screens began to appear all over El Rios. One in Ruben and another four around Elder. A few others in Bethma village which didn't please Chief Stella at all. More in Fieta and Altera as well as Hamel and even Sander.

Finally the biggest screen of them all was the only screen in Velder which floated slightly above Velder Castle.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on?!" Vanessa was angered by the strange phenomenon occurring on their world.

"Vanessa!" Yelled Aisha.

"You four! What is the meaning of this?" Vanessa looked at Eve who walked up in front of the group.

"It appears someone has abducting powerful warriors all across El Rios. However, the reason for his actions…I don't know."

"So you believe the abductions have something to do with all the holographic screens?" Eve nodded her head.

"I think I know who might be responsible for this." Everyone turned over to see Aisha who was hidden on the background.

"Alright then who is it?" Vanessa gave her undivided attention.

"Glaive…"

"The administrator of Henir's Time and Space?" Questioned Rena

"Yeah…"

"But why would he do something like this he has been known to stay neutral during world conflicts."

"Well I noticed this by the way they were abducted. They were teleported using a special form of teleportation which involves the manipulation of space."

"Of course he does have space and time abilities." Eve looked at the screen on top of Velder Castle.

Suddenly the screen showed an image of Glaive.

"Aisha you were right it was Glaive!" Rena pointed at the screen.

"**It is not polite to point at others."**

"Glaive what the hell is going on?!" Vanessa was now very enraged by his actions.

"**I am broadcasting this message to all the locations with my monitors. You all have the honor to witness the greatest tournament of all times. I promise the matches you will witness will be worth your time and consideration in viewing it."**

"A tournament?!" They all said.

"Glaive give back our friends!" Ara yelled with Rage at the screen.

"**Relax none of them will die. Besides you should be glad this is free. If it was not for my entertainment then the price would probably be more than even your life."**

All four of them were now furious at Glaive. They were ready to even head straight to Henir's Time and Space and battle Glaive.

"**Oh and by the way, I removed Henir's Time and Space from the continent. Temporarily of course but I removed it so don't bother heading there."**

All of them sighed. "What do you want Glaive?" asked Vanessa.

"**What I want? I want some commentators. Al right then Ariel and Camilla will now be some commentators." **Ariel and Camilla appeared before every screen across Elrios having headsets.

"**Where are we?" **asked Ariel.

"**Good question." **Responded Camilla.

"**Just read this." **Glaive appeared next to them and handed them a paper.

"**A tournament heck yeah!" **Camilla was extremely excited about the current situation.

"They both are…praising it! Do they not have any idea of what the current situation is!" Rena blurted out so loud that her statement was heard all across Velder.

"**Well then…I see…well that is a very unique idea ok let us see…" **Ariel examined the paper thoroughly then finally spoke.

"**Hello everyone, you are all about to witness one of the greatest tournaments known to man. We are your commentators Ariel and Camilla."**

"**Yeah now it seems things are just about to heat up with this next match up, but first here is the tournament so far." **The screen switched from the picture of Ariel and Camilla to a picture with the tournament brackets. The first bracket showed Edan being eliminated while Valak moved up. Next to it was the bracket of Raven vs. Ran the winner of that match would move on to face Valak. Next to it were 2 other brackets with 4 mystery fighters. On the very top it read **"Division 1".**

"**Well now we are glad to start up the next match guys!" **

"**So very true Camilla now thank you for your time and consideration in vewing the next match Raven vs. Ran. Enjoy!" **Ariel gave an enthusiastic smile to her audience.

Vanessa, Aisha, Rena, and Ara gave each of themselves a fearful look. Eve on the other hand left slipped out of the crowed with her 2 servants Oberon and Ophelia.

The screen would now change to Raven and Ran's location.

* * *

Raven and Ran both appeared in the Return Plains of Altera the battle was about to begin. Now only the speaker would announce when the battle began.

"**Fight!"**

The battle now began. Ran struck a few blows at Raven forcing him to use Shadow Step in order to escape Ran's dark magic. Raven's Shadow Step allowed him to strike Ran from all directions. He went left and right up and down using Shadow Piercing finally Ran caught Raven struck him with a few blows of dark magic.

After being pushed back Raven Shadow Pierced Ran once again. In response Ran struck him back. Raven gave him a light sword swipe then ran away. Ran chased Raven across the Return Plains making the battle "on the run".

Ran was flying slightly over Raven and was about to strike him. However, Raven quickly Shadow Stepped away from the attack. He swiped Ran with sword and kept dodging all of his attacks then pushed him forward.

Ran returned to the scene of the battle once more but before Raven could use his Shadow Piercing he struck Raven with a dark fire. He followed by striking Raven with humongous fists.

Raven came back and lunged at Ran. In response he did the same. They were both so fast they couldn't be seen. Finally they both pushed each other back and their battle was broken up.

The broad cast of the battle for Raven vs. Ran was interrupted by the commentators Ariel and Camilla.

* * *

"**We are sorry to interrupt this feature presentation but there are a set of new rules and here they are." **After Ariel finished her sentence her and Camilla's image were replaced with a set of rules that read:

**New Rules Added**

**1. Health Bars will be displayed for all fights.**

**2. Blasts cost energy from MP bar and getting hit from HP bar.**

**3. Once the bar runs out you die or lose which ever.**

**4. Just a reminder but DO NOT BORE GLAIVE!**

* * *

"Gah what is going on here?!" Ara was panicking at the crowds going wild over the battle.

"Are you all idiots?!" Screamed Aisha in anger.

"Stop that all of you…." Vanessa ordered everyone to stop praising the event but was ignored.

"No one is list-" Before Rena could finish her sentence Eve interrupted her.

"Could you four please move, you are in my view." Everyone turned around to see Eve sitting down on her throne while Oberon was fanning her and Ophelia drank tea with her.

"Eve!"

"What is it Rena?" Eve raised a brow.

"Why are you well doing nothing…"

Eve sighed at Rena's statement but spoke clearly and respectfully to everyone.

"Listen this is a tournament no harm true harm is done I can tell this is all virtual."

"If its so virtual then why don't your little analysis then!" Aisha snapped at Eve who frowned at her.

"Sorry…"

"Aisha I do not need to analyze anything to realize that if it were all real then the people of Altera would be able to hear the violence. I mean haven't any of you thought how no one in Altera has reported the violence." Everyone's mouth and head dropped down.

"Oh yeah..true"

"Wow….um…."

"I didn't think of that."

"I have no words to describe my ignorance…I will just go talk to the knights about the kidnappings now." Vanessa left frowning with her head down.

"You all should relax come on this should be entertaining right." Eve handed a cup of tea to Ara who was the most paranoid.

"Calm down drink some tea." Ara took a sip of tea and finally calmed down.

"Alright Eve if you say so…" Rena sat down next to Eve.

"Brother…"

"But where are Elsword and Chung?" Aisha asked.

* * *

"**And we are back with your feature presentation please enjoy the show folks." **

"**Yeah go Raven!" **Camilla jumped up and down next to Ariel excitedly.

* * *

"**Round 2"**

"**Fight!"**

Raven dashed towards Ran then used his Barrage Attack on him followed by a few sword swipes. Ran responded by blowing dark fire on his abdomen followed by striking his back. Ran threw a blaze of dark at Raven's back then uppercuted him pushing him upward. He then flew up struck Raven down then flew back down and struck Raven with another blaze of dark fire.

* * *

"Raven!" Rena screamed with fear.

"Brother…"Ara whispered.

"**Well it seems Ran is dominating Camilla this could be the end for Raven."**

"**Not yet look at that…Ariel is up for a Shadow Step!"**

* * *

Raven Shadow Stepped in order to get behind Ran then struck him with a few sword swings. His arm began to overheat increasing the damage of his Giga Prominence.

"Giga Prominence!" Raven plowed his Nasod Arm into the ground unleashing flames from underground. Ran had appeared to lose at least 50% of his HP. Raven also lost 50% as well and lost an additional 5% due to his over heat.

"Crud *pant* *pant*" Raven was now becoming tired.

* * *

"**What a strike Ariel that has got to be at least more than 2000% magical damage!" **

"**You said it Camilla it took away at least 50% of Ran's HP leaving Raven right in the match."**

"Impressive." Said Eve while drinking some tea.

"My brother…won't be too happy will he?" Ara didn't know who to support so she remained neutral.

"That's our Raven huh Rena!" Aisha turned over to Rena who was left with her mouth open from Raven's very powerful attack.

"Ye-….Yeah…"

* * *

Ran returned over to Raven but before he could attack once more Raven spoke.

"Say um…Why are we fighting again?"

"Good question I have no idea." Ran scratched his hair with one finger.

"Well at least it kills boredom." Raven raised his shoulders with a pleasant smile.

"Well you do have a point there…Shall we continue?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Alright then."

* * *

"**Wow who knew the competitors could socialize." **

"**Ariel this marks this climax they are going to clash!"**

* * *

"Hellfire Gatling!" Raven shot as many blasts of heat as possible from his Nasod Arm to Ran. In response Ran shot dark fire at him.

* * *

"**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's a power struggle of fire Ariel who will win?!"**

"**This fight seems to be coming to an end folks you cannot miss this!"**

Just as Ariel said the crowd didn't keep their eyes away from the extremely huge screen. They all went wild. Some yelled Raven's name while others yelled for Ran.

"Oh no…" Rena however was incredibly worried about that power struggle.

* * *

Because of his overheat Raven won the power struggle. However, it seemed that Ran didn't lose much HP. Ran had moved right on time to only lose 5%.

Every screen broadcasting the battle read **"BONUS!"**

* * *

"**Well it seems that Raven won the fire battle but Ran is still in the match!"**

"**Ariel Raven won the bonus this is his chance to finish off Ran!"**

"Bonus?" Rena looked all around only to realize that one understood what "Bonus" meant.

"Don't look at me how should I know." Rena turned from Eve and back to the screen which now read **"Raven can now use Rage mode or Raven's Rage!"**

* * *

Raven used Shadow Step in order to catch Ran who was flying away using Shadow Piercing.

"Sorry Raven but it's going to take more than just that to beat me." Ran appeared behind him then struck him directly on his face.

"Gah!" Everything froze still for a moment as Raven thought.

"_Wait a minute! How could I forget am…am I really this stupid! It was the entire reason I came to this stupid tournament! My Jerky!" _An image of Ran holding his jerky flew threw his mind.

"_RAN HAD IT!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Ran was pushed back a strange aura coming from Raven.

Then Raven's scream pushed even further.

* * *

"**This is incredible Ariel Raven is going to use Rage Mode! This battle is over sure!"**

"**I couldn't agree more Camilla! I couldn't agree more!"**

* * *

Raven turned red from the awakening along with a fire burning with it. His energy, along with the overheat multiplied times 5!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ye…Yeah."

"I am going to….KICK YOUR ASS!" Raven dashed in a high speed straight towards Ran.

"Shit!" Ran flew away but was not fast enough and was quickly struck by Raven.

Raven Shadow Stepped back and forth striking Ran with his burning rage aura. Ran had lost 10% HP and was about to lose more. Raven held Ran by his throat, threw him in the air then kicked him even higher.

"It's over now! Giga Prominence!" Once again Ran was struck with Raven's fire except this 5 times stronger than the last time.

Ran appeared to be blown to smithereens.

* * *

The screen had a picture of Raven and read **"Victory! Remaining energy 45%. Raven has mastered Rage Mode."**

"**It's over Ariel Raven wins! Raven wins!"**

"**It appears so Camilla just look at that. Let's watch a replay." **A reply was witnessed of Raven defeating Ran.

"**All of Ran's remaining HP is now gone."**

Everyone in the crowd cheered and screamed Raven.

"Raven…He won." Rena had a warm smile and put her hand on her heart.

"Oh brother…." Ara sighed and nodded her head with eyes closed.

"Well that was pretty good."

"You said it Eve." Aisha sat down enjoying a cup of tea with Eve.

* * *

Raven was teleported out of there as soon as his User Inter Face showed his statistics.

* * *

"**Well it seems Raven moved up to the next Round Camilla let's look at the tournament brackets."**

"**Here they are Ariel."**

The tournament brackets showed that the semi-finals of division 1 were Valak vs. Rave.

"**I wonder which the rest of these mystery fighters will be Camilla. After all division 1 is still missing four of them."**

"**Yup I bet Glaive is going to give us a heck of a surprise!"**

"Wait mystery fighters…Elsword and Chung!" Ara blurted out.

"What?" asked Aisha.

"Elsword and Chung must be one of those mystery fighters."

"Oh I see, yes that is understandable." Eve stood up from her seat.

"But…"

"It's ok Eve." Said Rena.

"Mmmm" They all said.

"If Raven could give a girl a heck of an impression, then so can they!" Rena winked at her friends.

* * *

"Well that was interesting. At least they didn't bore me so…" Glaive put his hand under his face.

"Mmmm….So they want to see their little heroes huh. Fine then let's see what red head is made out of without the help of some friends." The screen switched from the image of the girls to the image of Elsword and Chung.

"This will definitely be something to remember. Hehehe.."

* * *

**Elsword will appear in the next chapter. If you actually read it, then thank you. If you have any suggestions on grammar or the story feel free to leave a review. If you just want to leave a review just to review then that too. Oh and once again thank you for reading.**


	5. Elsword vs Lowe! Ultra Fight!

**Hello everyone I managed to update the story faster than before. I had a few chances to write it at school so I didn't waste the chance. Thank you for your time and consideration in reading this new chapter. Sorry if I offended anyone. Also I added a few flash back scenes that seem a bit cliche and probably cheesy. Sorry if you don't like those scenes.**

* * *

"Where are we now?" Elsword looked around the entire room only to notice well…nothing.

"I don't know…" Chung also viewed the empty black room. There was nothing around them it was completely dark.

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"Good question…but I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Hello boys." Glaive randomly appeared behind both of them. The duo turned around letting out a small stun.

"Oh it's just Glaive I thought it was a real threat." Said Elsword sarcastically.

"….Please don't tempt boy." Glaive gave them both a small glare _'Shut up if you know what's good for you.'_

"Anyway here's the thing…do you like it it's a chain." Glaive waved a chain in front of Elsword and Chung's faces. The boys only rolled their eyes.

"Ok now to serious talk. We have some new rules boys. In these rules teams are not allowed anymore. So yeah…"

"So what's going to happen then?" asked Chung curiously.

"Well Chung you will be transferred to a different battle."

"Do you just change the change the rules all the time?"

"Look Elsword if it were up to me-"

"It is up to you this is your tournament!" Elsword snapped right at Glaive.

"And why are you're chains randomly floating." Chung pointed to chains in back of Glaive that were somehow levitating.

"Magic. Now the point is that Chung is being transferred to a different division any more questions. No ok good."

"…" Both boys had blank looks. Chung finally decided to ask the question.  
"What different division? Wasn't it just a different battle?"

"Don't worry you will find out eventually. Alright then time to keep the tournament progressing. Have fun Elsword." Glaive teleported himself and Chung out of the dark room.

"…..What the?" The dark room began to fade away revealing a new battle stage.

Elsword was now in hope bridge. "Nice his tournament has…transitioning." Elsword looked around noticing it was Hope Bridge.

"Even better Hope Bridge how wonderful. I wonder witch poor moron got stick in this place like me who will be fighting me." Suddenly Lowe was teleported in front of Elsword.

"Hello Elsword…"

"Oh…It's you…"

* * *

"**Camilla I have just been informed that next match is ready to be broadcasted." **Aisha and her friends raised their heads at the huge screen above Velder Castle listening to Ariel's sentence.

"**Alright Ariel I think it's time to let the audience know who the next two fighters are!"**

"**I couldn't agree more Camilla."**

"**Should I give you a drum roll?"**

"**Absolutely! Drum roll please." **Camilla began mimicking drum noises as Ariel spoke.

"**And the next battlers are…"** The temptation was eating up the audience.

"**The next battlers are…" **Aisha, Rena, Eve, and Ara got much closer to the screen.

"**They are…" **Aisha had finally become irritated of this annoying suspense factor the commentators were adding.

"Oh for the love of…Say it already!"

"**Elsword and Lowe. The next battlers are Elsword and Lowe. Please enjoy."**

"**Go Eldork!" **Yelled Camilla excitedly.

"El Elswor….Elsword…." Aisha, Rena, and Ara didn't know what to think.

Eve however, was going to enjoy watching Elsword. "Knowing Elsword…This will definitely be interesting."

* * *

"Lowe! What are you doing here?!" Elsword raised his finger pointing at Lowe.

"Well originally Ponesio and I were going to analyze how you are the only Red Knight that is an Infinity Sword."

"Oh…"

"But we were also dragged into this. However, then I thought 'What better way to analyze Elsword's power then seeing it up close.'" Lowe raised a fist right in front his face.

"Oh is that so…well then fine if you want to fight…Then bring it on!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Just warning you I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want any other way because I will do the same. It's time we test out if you truly are the strongest Red Knight as everybody says."

* * *

"**Look at that Ariel the competition is heating up. Both of these guys are ready to rumble!"**

"**So very true Camilla. This might be a fight that could turn into a classic."**

"Oh boy…" Aisha's head fell down.

"**Get Ready…" **

Elsword crunched his knuckles.

"**Get Set…"**

Lowe took out his sowrd.

"**Are you ready…."**

They both met each other's glare.

"**Are you sure you are ready?"**

They both stopped for a moment.

"**Are you really really really ready?"**

Both competitors rolled their eyes.

* * *

The crowed became dumbfounded.

"**Are you 100% sure you are ready?"**

"….."

"**Technical difficulties…."**

"**I don't know…."**

* * *

"**Are you posit-" **

Before the announcer could finish his sentence Elsword spoke.

"Do you enjoy annoying us or are you really that annoying?!"

"…"

"…"

"…**."**

Everybody turned around and looked at Eve.

"Don't look at me how should I know it's Glaive's tournament ask him."

* * *

"**Fight!"**

"It's about ti-" Before Elsword could finish his sentence Lowe struck him with a swing from his sword pushing him back.

Elsword got back then charged at Lowe. However, Lowe used Counter Attack using his sword as a shield then launching Elsword up into the air. Then struck Elsword as he came down with a Mega Slash attack.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword lost 5% of his hp.

Elsword stood up once more and charged at Lowe. Lowe attempted to strike Elsword with Fatal  
Fury. However, it was proven useless when Elsword used Stoic to resist the attack. Elsword struck Lowe with Sword Blasting.

"Sword Blasting!" He thrusted his sword forward summoning 3 Cornwells behind him. Elsword struck Lowe with a few a sword swipes then used Cresent Cut on him.

"Cresent Cut!" Lowe was pushed back and went rolling away as Elsword chased after him. However, he had only lost 3% of his hp.

Elsword used a Sagacious Counterattack to push Lowe upward. Lowe came down swiping his sword downward. Elsword struck Lowe's and they both got into a clash.

Both their blades clashed, even though Elsword attacked faster than Lowe. He was able to meet Elsword's attack speed. Up, down, left, and right went both their blades. Elsword attacked with rapid stabs but Lowe was able to block them all. Finally, Elsword won the struggle by using another Sagacious Counterattack on Lowe.

"Sword Blasting!" Lowe was once again pushed away.

* * *

"**Look at that Ariel, Elsword came out on top."**

"**Yes Camilla, the difference between a normal Counterattack and a Sagacious Counterattack is that a Sagacious Counterattack uses both swords rather than just one. So in the end Elsword had an advantage over Lowe."**

"**Looks like Elsword has the entire match under control."**

"Hmmmm" Eve scratched the side of her head. "Looks like Elsword is a bit superior to Lowe."

"Wow they're both very fast." Ara gave her undivided attention to the match.

"…." Aisha had a completely blank look on her face.

"Something wrong Aisha." Rena put her hand on top of Aisha's shoulder.

"*Sigh* it's nothing."

"Oh is that the reason you acted like an animated manikin." Said Eve sarcastically.

"What now it's just…."

"So it is something."

"Well I…."

"What's wrong Aisha?" Rena and Ara both came in front of Aisha not letting her view the screen.

"Can you please move…I'm trying to see…"

"Oh sorry." They both said.

"Oh I see it's about Elsword." Eve sipped some more tea.

"Well…yeah…"

"Don't worry Aisha this Elsword we're talking about." Rena attempted to re assure her.

Ara sat down on the other side of Eve's table and spoke. "Elsword is strong, very strong. You should all know that by now. He won't lose this fight."

"I hope so…."

* * *

Elsword had 300mp on his mp bar. "Alright Lowe it's over now."

"Final Strike!" Elsword summoned his black hole sucking in Lowe. However, Lowe put in all his energy into his sword. He let himself get pulled in by the black hole but before he was trapped in it he used his Mega Slash attack.

"Mega Slash!" Lowe channeled all his energy into that swing. When it struck with Elsword's black hole the interaction caused a huge explosion! Dust, fire, and spoke covered Hope Bridge.

* * *

"**Wow what a blast!"**

"**You said it Camilla! Looks like that clash caused a huge explosion. The question is where the competitors are?"**

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled in horror.

"Oh my…" Rena covered her mouth.

"That explosion must have covered at least 100 meters in length." Eve stood up from her chair.

"Wow." Said Ara. The crowd went wild yelling "Amazing" and "Wow".

* * *

Lowe landed on his back a few yards away from Elsword. On the other hand Elsword landed on his feet.

"Shit." He walked for a bit towards Lowe then stopped.

"Looks like we turned Hope Bridge into a pile of rubble again." Elsword looked around the area noticing it was covered in fire. It was as if Hope Bridge turned into Hope Bridge (Burning Down).

* * *

"**Camilla it looks like these two fighters burned down Hope Bridge."**

"**You said it Ariel! The battle is heating up literaly!"**

"Thank goodness." Aisha gave a weak smile.

"….Elsword…" said a mysterious silhouette figure.

Elsword turned around and then the silhouette figure revealed itself. It was special guest commentator William.

"Obey puny human!"

"….." Elsword walked up to him and kicked him away.

* * *

"**What in the world?"**

"**This tournament really keeps getting…stranger huh Camilla…" **Camilla nodded her head.

"…." The audience went silent.

* * *

"How in, the name of the El, did he do that?!"

"Having fun without me Elsword?" Elsword turned around to see Lowe behind him. Both of them lost 10% hp but that was about it. They were both in condition to keep battling.

"Yeah…whatever…let's continue."

"Alright."

* * *

"**Alright Ariel it's back to the action let's see the battle heat up even more!"**

"**Yup Camilla round 2 seems to start now!"**

* * *

"**Round 2"**

"**Fight!"**

Elsword charged at Lowe who somehow disappeared. Lowe reappeared behind him but Elsword turned around and used Phantom Sword.

"Phantom Sword!" He struck Lowe a few blows but then Lowe used Counterattack to escape Elsword's combination.

Elsword stood up and said "Do you plan fighting seriously yet?"

* * *

"**What Lowe has been holding back?!"**

"**This could mean that Elsword was completely dominating the match."** A little bubble with Glaive's picture appeared on top of Ariel and read **'Oh no…I would have never guessed.' **Ariel turned around but the bubble disappeared.

"Lowe has been holding back?!" asked Rena.

"How strong is he?" asked Ara.

"Elsword hasn't been fighting seriously either, he has only been attempting to take out Lowe with his Final Strike. He has not used Mael Storm or Rage Cutter at all." Eve looked at the ground for a moment thinking.

"but I have never seen Lowe battle, so I wouldn't really know how strong he is. Perhaps Elsword only attempted to force Lowe into fighting seriously."

Aisha turned from Eve back to the screen. "Elsword…you…you better not lose…" Aisha was actually hiding the fact that she was worried.

* * *

Lowe had lost only 2% of his hp. Both competitors now had 85% left.

"I don't know Elsword why don't you tell me." Lowe used awakening then charged at Elsword.

"Armageddon Blade!" A powerful aura covered Lowe's sword and stabbed Elsword dealing a heavy 30% hp damage. Lowe struck Elsword with a few swings from his sword, then used Armor Break. Lowe Kicked Elsword, used Rolling Smash then, Mega Slash.

Elsword became covered in his aura of destruction. Thanks the aura of destruction along with Stoic he survived Lowe's deadly combination and escaped his loop.

"*pant* *pant*" Elsword lost 40% of his hp due to that.

* * *

"**Wow this battle looks like it's already over Ariel. Lowe completely pulverized Elsword."**

"**Yup Camilla, Elsword is in quite the dilemma right now. Not only taking that deadly stab but also Lowe's dangerous attacks. If it wasn't for his destruction aura he would have lost already. Lowe dominated Elsword very easily and quickly. Now let's just see how Elsword saves himself from this one."**

"Oh no…" Ara and Rena had horrified smiles.

"Elsword…we have to do something! What if Lowe kills him!" Aisha began panicking.

"Calm down Aisha." She turned her head to see Eve walking right next to her.

"Glaive said he wouldn't kill anyone."

"but…"

"It's alright. The truth is Lowe, got Elsword by surprise. Elsword didn't realize Lowe could use such a dangerous move. Elsword could have done the same if he used not only his Phantom Sword but Rage Cutter and Mael Storm as well." Eve met Aisha's eyes.

"And this Elsword, I'm not going to even bother analyzing the situation. Because I'm just going to be wrong. I may be a nasod but I can feel and I…I just know he can win." Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"Yeah let's root for Elsword!" yelled Ara.

"Kufufufu that is true he has surprised us in the past." Rena giggled a bit covering her mouth.

"But Elsword…." Aisha remembered an incident of the past.

* * *

"_Elsword is something wrong?" _Elsword walked up to Aisha with sad smile.

"_Aisha I'm….sorry." _Aisha was completely confused.

"_Your wound…"_

"_What about it?"_

"_It's my fault if I wasn't so reckless you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"_

"_Elsword it's alright let's just be glad we are fine."_

"_No it's not. Aisha thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving this weak idiot."_

"_Elsword you aren't weak." _

"_No I am."_

"_Elsword!" _Aisha walked up to him grabbed his head then gave him a serious stare.

"_You are not weak! You protect us all the time."_

"_Look that wound…"_ Elsword pointed at a huge bruise on Aisha's arm.

"_What about it?"_

"_It should have been mine."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I charged at the stupid dragon then got slammed with his stupid claw." _

"_Oh yeah…"_

"_You teleported in front of me then used Distortion to block his attack but still got hurt." _Aisha let go of his face.

"_Why did I choose this path? So I could just be a burden to everyone!"_

"_Elsword…"_

"_I can't beat anyone…If I can't protect you guys. How can I surpass my sister and prove myself to her. How can I ever beat people like Lowe or Ponesio how?!"_

"_Elsword…" _Aisha gave him a gentle touch on the side of his face then smiled.

"_You can't do everything alone Elsword. Just you protect us we will protect you."_

"_Aisha…"_

"_Elsword always remember that aren't fighting alone. Just like Raven and Chung and Rena and Ara and Eve with Oberon and Ophelia, and even your Cornwell. You aren't fighting alone. You have our support with you." _Elsword became amazed by Aisha's words and began thinking.

* * *

"Yeah. He can do it. After all he has our support."

* * *

"Damn you Lowe *pant* *pant* I should have known you would go easy on me…"

"You held back too you know. Come on Elsword you can do better than that."

"Lowe you always went easy on me every time we sparred, but this time you're finally getting serious." Elsword stood up straight and looked at Lowe.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore Lowe!"

"I won't hold back either, but currently your chances of winning are slim Elsword. So how about we just call it a day."

"Nope."

"Alright then but I warned."

"No Lowe I warned you! I didn't need to use this to beat you but judging my current situation I have no choice." Lowe had wide eyes when hearing his words.

"What do you mean 'didn't need to use this'?"

"This isn't just my power. You see I had a talk with Raven once." Elsword remembered when he talked to Raven about his nasod arm.

* * *

"_So wait you got that arm for all of us! What does that mean?" _Raven smiled at Elsword.

"_The power of this arm isn't just mine. It's for all of you as well. It's to protect you all and help you. That is the reason I became stronger. For my friends."_

"_Oh…then, Aisha was right…we aren't fighting alone none of us."_

"_Yup."_

* * *

"_Then the power I have will also be for my friends!"_

"This power I have is for the sake of my friends. Guess what you are the first to actually see it."

"What are you talking about?" Lowe was completely confused.

"Oh and I warned you." An aura began surrounding Elsword.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Fan Tranformation approaching!**

**If you don't like the fact I did this then I'm sorry. I thought about adding the transformations for Lowe and Elsword to make them way better than they already are. I added some new abilities to them too. I would like to thank AnimeDragon if it wasn't for him having the courage to give Elsword some different abilities aside the ones he already has, then I would have probably not added my idea of Elsword Transformations in this story. So thank you AnimeDragon for making Elsword different. Now I know I'm not the only one who wants to improve Elsword. Once again sorry if you don't like this part of the story.**

* * *

"You don't think you can change the outcome of this fight by using awakening mode do you?"

"Who said anything about awakening mode?" The aura began to increase. It grew in size and power.

"What is this?" The aura surrounding Elsword was changing color. From red the aura began to become black or "dark".

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Elsword's power began to increase. His hair began to change black too. Lowe defended himself by putting up his arms agains the huge force.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Elsword's hair color completely became dark and so did his aura. His Cornwell now had a dark outline instead of red one.

Eve walked up closer to the screen "This is…."

"What's wrong Eve what is Elsword doing?" Rena grabbed both Eve's shoulders. Aisha was completely shocked at the site.

"What in the world?!" Elsword's hp skyrocketed from 15% to 100%.

"Lowe…this is the power of my friends…Oh let me give you a heads up…this is going to hurt a lot."

"…" Ariel and Camilla were left speech less and so was the audience.

"…..." There was huge moment of silence.

"Elsowrd…" Eve spoke breaking the silence.

"This is….The Dark Elsword!" Eve looked at Elsword's new form. He had black hair, his entire body was covered in a dark aura, he had violet red eyes, and his cornwell was outline with black instead of red.

* * *

"**The Eldork did it Ariel! His state is now transformed Ariel! This battle has reached it's Climax!"**

"**Yes Camilla and I have just been informed that Glaive himself will come right before and explain the difference between a special state and a transformed state." **Just as Ariel stated Glaive appeared in between her and Camilla on the screen.

"**Alright Alright now calm down. Some of you may be wondering what this is all about of course. For this reason, I have personally come to explain it. Special states for example, Raven's Rage mode are not transformations. They are simply limited power ups increasing the energy and attack power of the user. However, defense does not increase. Transformations on the other hand for example, Elsword's Dark Form are similar to special states because they increase in attack power. However, they only replenish energy not increase it but are not as limited as special states. Transformations also increase in speed, agility, evasion, defense, attack, and may allow the user to have new abilities along with it. Anyway that is all enjoy the show." **Just like that Glaive teleported away.

"**Well you heard it folks from Glaive himself the uniqueness of the transformation state."**

"**Well Ariel I'm pretty sure Elsword won't be falling behind a second time."**

"**Very true Camilla. How will Lowe get out of this one?"**

"So Elsword has a transformation?" Rena looked over at Eve.

"It appears so…"

"Aisha are you alright?" Ara walked up next to Aisha noticing her face.

"Yeah…."

* * *

Elsword lunged at Lowe with high speed. He stabbed Lowe then swiped his blades up and down for a moment. The blades were swiping what appeared to be dark aura at Lowe.

"Sword Blasting!" This time 5 dark blades appeared behind Elsword striking Lowe along with him and blasting him away dealing 20% damage.

"Fatal Fury!" Lowe zoomed back towards Elsword using his Fatal Fury but did not deal damage to his hp. Instead it looked like Elsword was covered in a dark type of stoic. This passive could only be defeated by much stronger attacks.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Elsword released some of his dark aura with red lightning only stunning Lowe but pushing back as well.

"Crud…He got stronger I better act quickly." Elsword zoomed towards Lowe using a dark aura of Vatility and using a new ability of his dark form called Dark Stab.

"Dark Stab!" Elsword became completely covered in a dark aura. The front of the darkness began to form a pointed shape like a sword or knife. It blasted Lowe away dealing another heavy 20% damage.

When Elsword appeared once again Lowe jumped upward in front of Elsword. However not wanting to take more damage he attempted to run away. Elsword zoomed towards him once again and used Crescent Cut.

"Crescent Cut!" Elsword pushed Lowe once more dealing 2% damage to his hp. Lowe now had 43% of his hp remaining. He stood up and spoke.

"Guess I have to fight seriously huh…."

"If you don't want to lose then you better because I'm not even trying yet."

"Alright then." Lowe released a small light aura transforming as well.

* * *

"He has a transformation too!" Rena was shocked at this battle.

"Not…possible" Ara looked at Eve who didn't understand either and Eve always understood everything but this time she wasn't even close.

"Oh boy….good luck Elsword…" Aisha had her hands together in front of her hoping the Elsword would come out safe.

"**Well Ariel it looks like the match has finally reached the climax! Dark Elsword vs Solar Lowe Who will win?!"**

"**I'm 100% on your side Camilla. Everyone this battle is one you may remember for the rest of your lives!"**

* * *

"It's about time Lowe I was getting bored."

"What better way to test out our power than going all out am I right…"

Elsword and Lowe gave each other a serious glare before crossing glare.

"**Round 3"**

"**Fight!"**

Elsword zoomed towards Lowe using Assault Slash.

"Assault Slash!" Elsword pierced right through Lowe dealing continuous damage, then struck Lowe with a few sword slashes.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword struck Lowe with his heavy sword charged.

Lowe stood up then used Armageddon Blade.

"Armageddon Blade!" Lowe once again stabbed Elsword through his chest.

"Fatal Fury!" He struck Elsword 5 times making their hp even once again dealing deadly 10% damage to his hp. Elsword had 90% remaining.

Elsword stood up then struck Lowe with his Phantom Sword.

"Phantom Sword!" Lowe used mana break to escape Elsword's up coming combination.

With incredibly high speeds both Elsword and Lowe zoomed at each other clashing. Elsword and Lowe disappeared and reappeared in various locations. Both their blades covered in aura clashed with each other. They were both so fast they could barely be seen.

* * *

"**Wow Camilla their so fast I can barely even see them!"**

"**This match is coming to a turning point Ariel. I'm rooting for you Eldork come on win!"**

* * *

They both kept clashing over and over again until Lowe finally beat Elsword using Counterattack. Unfortunately both their auras had finally faded away.

Lowe landed a Heavy Landed attack on Elsword. However, he was pushed back due to Elsword's destruction aura. Lowe stood back and used his Rolling Smash but proved ineffective when Elsword used Stoic.

"Rage Cutter!" After Elsword stabbed his Cornwell into the ground mini-cornwells shot up from a spell circle damaging Lowe as they rose.

"Maelstorm Rage!" Elsword caught Lowe in a storm of frenzy cornwells dealing continuous damage to Lowe. Lowe lost 40% of his hp while Elsword only lost 5%.

Lowe stood back up then struck Elsword with his newly acquired skill Blast Wave.

"Blast Wave!" Lowe launched an enormous wave of fire that should have dealt a heavy 40% damage to Elsword. However, Elsword used stoic to reduce the damage to 15%.

Lowe charged at Elsword covered in an enormous aura of fire dealing him 10% damage to his hp.

* * *

"Elsword!" yelled Aisha in horror.

"Relax Aisha; it takes more than that to defeated a warrior like Elsword." Eve attempted to reassure Aisha.

"**Wow what a blast Ariel Lowe is dominating the match again!"**

"**Yes now both Elsword and Lowe have 60% hp remaining. Look Camilla Elsword isn't done just yet!"**

* * *

Elsword used his Counterattack to push Lowe away from him.

"This is ridiculous…we could battle forever the way we are right now…." Lowe stood up from the ground.

"Is that so then…Elsword how about we end the fight here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"**Death Match Power Struggle Mode!"**

* * *

"Death Match Power Struggle Mode?" said Ara, Aisha, and Rena at the same time.

"**Here it come Ariel the end of the match is here! Who will win?!"**

"**Yes Camilla, alright all me to explain now. Death Match Power Struggle Mode is a mode where both fighters channel all of their energy, including hp, into their sword or weapon in use. The attack power can even take away all 100% hp of their opponent. This is similar to Sudden Death Mode but not exactly like it. Anyway the fighter who manages to overpower his or her opponent will win the match!" **Aisha and the rest of the girls were left speechless. This was it the final clash but the question was…can Elsword win?

* * *

Elsword channeled everything into his sword. His entire dark aura was gushing out of his sword. Everything was put into one blow. Lowe did the same with only the difference of being light aura.

Elsword and Lowe both collided with each other. The field was covered with darkness on one side and light on the other.

* * *

The audience didn't s ay one word the huge bright light from Lowe's side covering their view.

* * *

'_Mirage Sting.' _Said Elsword in his mind. 3 other conrnwells were summoned helping over power Lowe. Just by that simple extra boost, Elsword over powered Lowe. Lowe had lost the remaining 60% hp. Elsword had finally won the battle.

* * *

"**He won…Hahah Elsword won!"**

"**What a strike Camilla. It seems that just before the two clashed Elsword used his Mirage Sting to help overpower Lowe."**

"**Every little piece of energy counts it can make a real big difference."**

"**This has been on heck of battle in my opinion one to remember."**

"**You said Ariel!"**

"He won!" Ara put both her hands together with a smile full of joy.

"Heck yeah!" Rena jumped up raising her arms.

"He sure is something else, he truly makes me happy." Eve smiled at her four friends.

"Elsword…thank goodness." Aisha had a warm smile while putting her hand on her heart. "I'm glad he came out alright."

The screen showed a picture of Elsword's user interface. It read

"**Victory!**

**Remaining HP:1%**

**Achievement Unlocked: Ultimate Crossing"**

* * *

"Gah! *pant* *pant*" Elsword had collapsed on the floor completely warn out from his battle with Lowe.

"Nooooo *pant* *pant* I killed Lowe…" Glaive teleported right next to him.

"Not really."

"Eh?"

"But I will tell you what you did kill."

"Fine *pant* if *pant* *pant* I didn't kill Lowe *pant* *pant* then who did *pant* I kill."

"My boredom!" Elsword passed out then was teleported away from Glaive.

"Alright everybody viewing this please tune in for the up coming battles."

* * *

"**Well you heard him folks!"  
"Yes, please tune in for the next battles."**

"Well Raven won." Said Eve.

"Yeah…" said Rena.

"And Elsword won."

"Absolutely." Aisha said excitedly with a small blush triggering a giggle out of Rena.

"But what about Chung?" asked Ara.

"Only one way to find out…by staying watching." Ara had a worried look on her face.

"Ara."

"Yes Eve?"

"Don't worry about him. Just like Elsword and Raven, he can amaze any girl at all." Eve had a small blush on her face.

* * *

**If you actually read the story then thank you. If you have any opinions of grammar, the story, or just comments then feel free to leave a review. I'm going to close my pole and you can expect a girl to be fighting in the tournament for the next chapter. Also, I have finally gotten over my mental block for my other story so I might updating it. I even have ideas for a few other stories. **

**Have an awsome Valentine's Day people!**


End file.
